A weird twist of fate
by lady-warrioress
Summary: A weird twist of fate brings 625 and Bonnie together!625 asks bonnie on a date and she agrees! Will one crazy night bring them together or tear them apart? Reviews welcome no flames please [625xbonnie]
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Running into Each Other

It was about midnight in the Kawai National Prison (Have no idea what it's called so I'm winging it) when two little inmates decided to make their escape.

"Are you sure this will work?" Clyde asked looking over his shoulder at Bonnie as he drilled a hole in the wall of their cell.

"Yes, I do," she replied from her lookout post. "Now hurry up! The guard's coming!"

Clyde's drill went even faster.

"C'mon c'mon!" Bonnie ugred. "We have to get out of here!"

"Almost done!" he exclaimed. The drill went through. "There!"

Bonnie jumped down. "Good work!" she congradulated him. "Now let's bust out of this joint!"

"After you," he said.

She ran through the hole. Clyde came next but got stuck. "I'm stuck!" he exclaimed.

She turned around and ran back to him. "It's all that junk food!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling. "Why can't you ever stick to your diet?"

"I like eating!" he defended himself.

"Well try to learn to hate it!"

She pulled and pulled but his butt was still stuck.

"Hey! What's going on in there!" a voice demanded from inside the building.

"Uh oh," Bonnie said. "Caught!"

"Run!" Clyde said to her. "Save yourself!"

"But I can't leave you here!" she protested. "We work together, remember?"

Someone started pulling him back in. "Just go!"

"But!"

"GO NOW!"

Bonnie had never heard Clyde speak like that. Relunctantly she let go. "I'll be back!" she called as she ran. "Don't worry! I'll come back! I promise!"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

It was eleven o'clock in the morning and time for 625's favorite sport. King Sized Sandwich Making. The little yellow/orange experiment cleaned out Gantu's fridge and carried his suppiles into the living room. He set them all on the table and began making a nice King Sandwich.

"Hey, Gantu," 625 said as he began inventing his new sandwhich. "Want to join me?"

"No," Gantu said from his easychair. "I do not want to join you in sandwich making."

"Why not?"

"I'm reading" he replied turning the page in the _Star Wars _book entitle _Ladyrinth Of Evil. _

"Reading?" 625 said in surprise as he put the final touches to his sandwich then brought it up to his mouth. "That's a first." He bit down.

"YEOW!" Gantu screamed flying out of his chair.

"What?" 625 asked watching Gantu fly upward then smash into the floor. "Is your book that interesting?"

"No!" The shark alien thing shouted angrily. He shoved his face in 625's. "YOU BIT MY HAND!"

"Oh, so _that's_ why my sandwich tasted like shark." the experiment observed.

Gantu headed out of the room. "I don't see why you have to always-AHHHHH!" he slipped on a stray pickle and went careening into the kitchen.

"What now?" 625 asked following Gantu. "You're not planning on blaming me for _that_ one are you?"

Gantu slammed into the fridge. His book went flying. RIGHT INTO THE GARBAGE DISPOSBLE.

"NO!" he screamed as the book got shredded. "MY BOOK! Now I'll never know if they find Sidious..."

"Don't worry," 625 said leaning against the fridge. "They don't.You'll just have to watch the movie that comes after it."

The shark alien glared at him.

"I spoiled it for you didn't I?" 625 asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Gantu screamed. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

"What?" the experiment said confused. "Had it with me? You've _got_ to be joking."

Gantu pulled out a plasma gun. "You're not joking are you...?" 625's forehead burst into beads of sweat. "Now buddy lets talk this out..."

Gantu shot at him.

625 dodged it. "You're _serious_ aren't you?"

Gatu ran at him.

"Uh oh!" 625 went running. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Bonnie was lost. "Great!" she exclaimed leaning against a tree. "I lost Clyde and now I'm lost myself! What else wrong could happen?"

"Meega cousin!" a voice shouted.

"I'm coming Stitch!"

"Uh oh!" Bonnie exclaimed. "It's my blue cousin and his girlfreind!" she looked around. "I gotta hide! I can't let them see me!"

She looked up. "Ah ha! I'll hide up there!' she shimmied up the tree.

A minute later Stitch and Lilo came to the spot where she'd been standing. "I don't see anything, Stitch," Lilo said looking around.

"But I saw one!" Stitch insisted looking around.

"Maybe you were imagining it," the little girl suggested.

Stitch looked around. "Nagga! Cousin!"

Bonnie peeked down from the branch she was hiding in. "Great! They haven't left yet!" she mumbled. "How am I going to get out of here now?"

She climbed higher into the tree. "Maybe I can climb over them"' she said.

Suddenly she found was climbed on a real thin branch and it broke under her weight. 'Uh oh!" she exclaimed. "This isn't good!"

Down she went. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Lilo asked looking around.

Stitch sniffed the air and spotted Bonnie lying on the ground, her face all distorted as well as her teeth. "Lilo!" he exclaimed grabbing the sleeve of the girl's muumuuu and jumping up and down as he pointed. "Cousin! Cousin!"

Lilio looked over her shoulder. She saw Bonnie too.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Don't we know her already?"

"Ih!" Stitch agreed.

"You're Bonnie!" the little girl concluded.

The little green alien stood up. "Uh.. hello cousin," she said waving nervously. "Nice day isn't it?'

"What are you doing out of jail?" Lilo demanded.

"I.. uhh," she stammered. "I..."

Stitch growled.

Sweat drops appeared on Bonnie's head. "Uh... heh..." she turned . "Gotta go!" and off she ran!

* * *

"GET BACK HERE, TROG!" Gantu shouted as he chased 625 into the forest. "I have a little present for you!"

"No way!" 625 shouted over his shoulder. "I'm, not coming back until you cool down!"

**POW! POW! POW!  
**Bolts of green plasma came flying at him.

"Looks like he isn't cooled down yet!" the experiment concluded running faster than he ever had. "I hate it when he gets like this!"

A big blast of plasma came right at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed dodging it and running in a different direction. "I gotta get out of here!"

* * *

Bonnie also happened to be running in that direction only the opposite way. She was looking over her shoulder the whole time.

"I must have out run them," she said laughing. "Good! I really can't get caught right now! I still have lots of stuff to steal! HAHAHAHAHAAAHA-"

**WAM!**

Bonnie ran into something.

* * *

625 hadn't been watching where he was going either. All of a sudden a little green thing came at him.

"Hey! Look out!" he yelled the second before he slammed into it.

* * *

"Ow!" Bonnie exclaimed rubbing her head. "What hit me?"

"I'm sorry," a voice said above her. "I guess I didn't see you. Here let me help you up."

"Huh?" Bonnie looked up. She saw a little yellow/orange creature standing over her with his hand out as if to take her's. He was kinda cute too. _Cousin?_

"Oh...," she said taking it. "Thanks."

He helped her stand. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Don't I know you?"

"No," she said. "Umm.. cousin.."

He raised an eyebrow. "Cousin?"

"Yeah!" she said. "We're cousins!"

"I know that," he said. He looked her directly in the face. "Hey! You're cute!"

"What?" she gasped. "Umm.. thank you..."

He grinned at her. "So.. umm.. what were you doing out here running around like this?"

"Oh just running," she lied. "I'm trying to lose some weight."

"Lose weight?" he asked. "With a figure like that you don't need to."

"What?"

"Nevermind." he said quickly. "By the way. I'm 625. What's your name?"

"Bonnie."

_A/N_

_Sorry. This is my first attempt at a Lilo and Stitch fan fic. Most of the time I write about animes or video games. This is a first. I had this idea in my head about a fun little story about 625 and Bonnie dating. If this offends you please don't flame at me. That's just how I think. Anyway. I'm trying to keep everyone's personallities right but I think I may have messed them up a little. :shrug: I'm working on it. FORGIVE ME! Anyway. If you liked the story so far let me know, okay? Sorry for any spelling, grammer, or character personallity errors._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Question

"Bonnie?" 625 asked. "That's a nice name."

"Umm thank you," Bonnie said blushing.

"So, umm... where have you been? I haven't seen you around here."

"I... um...," Bonnie thought quickly. "I just got here."

"You did?" 625 raised an eyebrow. "From where?"

"The sky!" she said pointing into the air.

625 looked up then back at her. "Right..."

Suddenly the ground began to rumble. "What is that?" Bonnie asked waving her arms for balance.

625 heard a voice yell. "Where are you, trog!"

"Gantu!" he said.

"Gantu?" she asked. "You mean that big shark thing?"

He nodded. Then got an idea. "Hey, Bonnie, would you be willing to do me a favor?"

* * *

Gantu was still looking for 625. He peeked under bushes and logs. "Oh, 625," he said looking behind a tree. "Where are you? I have a present for you."

He spotted something weird in the middle of a clearing. "How did Halloween candy get here?" he said out loud walking up to it.

When he reached down tp pick it up there was a loud _riiiiiiiiiiiipp. _Gantu's face turned red as he put his hands behind his back. "Ooops," he said. His pants had ripped. "I'd better get back to the ship and change before someone sees."

As he turned to go back there was a bright flash of a camera. He turned around but saw nobody. "Uh oh," he made a conclusion about the camera and ran into the forest. "The girl and the Trog!"

* * *

Little did he know was that Lilo and Stitch had nothing to do with it. Bonnie and 625 were the real culperates. "Did you get it?' 625 asked Bonnie who held the camera.

"I think so," she said opening the camera. She took out the picture and showed it to her cousin.

625 saw Gantu looking over his shoulder, with his face all red, his pants ripped and revieling his heart covered boxer shorts. 625 burst out laughing.

"AHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAA!" he howled flopping on his stomach and pounding the dirt with his fists. "That's a classic!"

"Thank you," Bonnie said looking at the photo. "Now what should we do with this?" she wondered.

"You can give it to me!" a voice said above them.

The two experaments looked up. Gantu loomed over them. He made a grab for Bonnie and got the picture. "AH HAH!" he said staring at it a moment. "This is definatly not going to be seen by anyone."

"Hey, give that back!" 625 ordered.

"Oh no," Gantu said. "I wouldn't dream of doing that." Just then he noticed Bonnie. "An experament!" he gasped. He started grabbing at her. "C'mere!"

Bonnie ran away from him and hid behind a tree. 625 didn't want Gantu to hurt her. "Leave her alone," he ordered.

Gantu stared at 625 a moment. "And what do you think you're going to do to stop me?" he demanded.

625 ran at Gantu and grabbed the alien's left foot. With a heave he lifted Gantu into the air and chucked him into the forest.

Bonnie came from behind the tree, her big eyes even wider. "How did you do that?" she asked. "I thought only 626 could do that."

625 looked at her and smiled. "I can do it too," he said. "But I'd rather be making sandwiches."

"Sandwiches?" Bonnie asked. "I love sandwiches. What's your favorite kind?'

"Grilled Cheese," he replied.

"Me too!" she exclaimed. "Hey we have some stuff in common."

"Really?" suddenly 625 grew shy. "Ummm... Bonnie..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he said in a rush before running off.

Bonnie thought it over a moment then shouted. "YES!"

_A/N_

_I had no idea what to write in this chapter. Things got a little crazy. Sorry about that. If someone could help me out in the next chapter I would be very happy. If any of you people could help me in any way please do. Thank you in advance. I read 625 has the same abilities as Stitch but he is too lazy to use them. I think I'll make him use a few in the fic but I don't know why he would... hmmm..._

_Sorry for any spelling, grammer, or character errors._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

PACKING A PICNIC LUNCH

After telling Bonnie to wait for him at the beach (After he heard her say yes and came back to tell her his date plan), 625 went back to Gantu's ship to put together a picnic lunch. When he came inside he looked around cautiously but did not see Gantu. Sighing in relief he made his way over to the refridgarator and opened it. He started pulling things out. He pulled out relish, pickles, cheese, ham, bologna, and many other sandwhich making materials.

"Gantu must have gone shopping," he observed as he pulled out the food. "He must have been hungry or something or maybe..." Suddenly a huge spotlight landed on him. He looked around as sirens began blaring and a metal cage fell over him. "It's a trap. Hey, when does he set traps for _me_? _I _live here!"

"Ah hah!" Gantu shouted coming out from behind the microwave cabinet, or at least trying to. "I knew you'd come back for food!"

"Since when do you set traps for _me_?" 625 demanded putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the shark thing. "I live here remember?"

Gantu was still having trouble pulling himself out from behind the cabinet. "NOT ANYMORE YOU DON'T!" he shouted.

"What?" 625 was surprised. "Wait a minute. Are you kicking me out? What will Hamsterwheel say?"

"I don't care what he says!" the shark alien roared. "I have had it with you!"

"If you're kicking me out why did you drop a cage on me?" he asked.

Gantu's face looked unsure. "Um... because I wanted to?" he finally said in a lame voice.

625 shook his head. "Whatever." he reached down and lifted the cage above his head. He threw it aside and began making sandwhiches. "By the way, fish face, you forgot to get lettuce."

While Gantu tried to struggle free of the cabinet 625 busily put together a whole picnic basket of sandwhiches. When he was done he grabbed the picnic basket he'd put them in and grinned at Gantu. "See ya later, old Fish Lips." With that he scampered out of the ship.

* * *

A few minutes later 625 found Bonnie standing on the beach looking at the sunset. "Hey, babydoll!" he called.

The green experiment looked over her shoulder. When she spotted 625 she smiled and waved. "Hey! You made it!'

"Yeah," he said coming to a stop infront of her and taking her hand. "Now shall we?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yes, we shall."

They headed down the beach.

_A/N_

_Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter so I just wrote what little inspiration I had._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 MOON CHEESE

Bonnie and 625 decided to eat their picnic dinner some place where neither Lilo and Stitch or Gantu would see them and bother them. They headed to the cliffy area of the island so they would have a good view of the ocean and the sky.

"Do you like mayo on your subs?" 625 asked as he pulled sub making materials out of his picnic basket. "Or do you prefer dressing?"

"I like it either way," she informed him. "As long as it tastes good it's fine with me."

"That's what I'm talkign about," he said grinning. He began making their supper.

Bonnie looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. "It sure is nice out here," she commented. "A whole lot better than the slammer."

"Yeah," he said absently (he had no idea what she was talking about) as he worked on their food. Just then he looked into the sky and spotted the moon. "You know what the moon reminds me of?" he asked.

"What?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"A giant piece of cheese!"

Bonnie stared at him a moment then burst out laughing. "Well ya know what they say?" she chuckled. "The moon is made of green cheese."

"Green cheese," he mused. "I wonder what that tastes like..."

"Probably mold," she said starting at the moon. "Green cheese probably is cheese that's gone bad."

"Who cares," he said. "As long as it's cheese."

Bonnie gave him a disgusted look. "EW!" she groaned. "That's disgusting!"

"I'm kidding," he told her waving it off. "I wouldn't eat green cheese even if you paid me. I may like sandwiches but I do have a limit to what I'll put on it."

"Glad to hear it."

"So," he said finishing the sub and holding it up. "Do you want to start on the left side or the right?"

The green alien gave him a Look. "I beg your pardon?" she demanded.

"The sandwich," he informed her pointing at the fat sub.

"Oh." she blushed. "Um... the left."

He turned it toward her. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she said before she bit into it.

_A/N_

_This should tide you over until I get my butt in gear and finally finish this. I really have no idea what should happen next and it took me forever just to come up with this much! They'll have to finish their dinner later when I am no longer the victom of writer's block. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fight For The One You Love

By that time Clyde had also escaped from jail and was looking for Bonnie. He searched the jungle calling her name when he found himself in the same area where Bonnie and 625 were having their picnic date. Suddenly he heard voices. One sounded like Bonnie's but the other he didn't recognize. Deciding to find out where they where coming from, he followed the sounds. Within a few minutes he reached the spot where the two were having their picnic.

"What in the world?" he said out loud as he spied on them from behind a bush.

* * *

Well Bonnie and 625 were both making good time with the sub sandwich and didn't realize it was gone until they found themselves kissing each other. The two stared into each other's eyes a moment then Bonnie looked away, blushing brightly. "Uh...," she stammered.

"Sorry," 625 said also blushing.

"It's okay," she said smiling.

* * *

From behind the bush Clyde began to feel jealous. "Grrrrrrrrrr!" he growled as steam rolled out of his ears.

* * *

"So do you want some cake?" 625 asked looking into the basket for dessert.

"Sure," she said.

Just as 625 pulled out a huge layer cake they heard a loud growl. 625 looked up just in time to see a huge yellow creature coming at him.

The next instant the two were rolling across the ground.

"625!" Bonnie exclaimed getting up and following the rolling creatures.

They came to a stop in the jungle and 625, who is just as strong as Stitch, pinned Clyde to the ground. "What's the big deal?" he demanded. "You ruined our dessert!"

"You stay away from Bonnie!" Clyde shouted at him. "She's mine!"

By then Bonnie reached the spot where they were fighting. She came to a stop and stared in surprise. "Clyde?" she said confused.

"When did she say she was yours?" 625 demanded.

Clyde wacked at 625 with his gun arm thing. "Since she's always been!"

625 jumped out pf the way. "Whoa! becareful with that!" he said clinging to a tree.

Clyde stood up and started hacking at the tree. "Get down here, coward!"

"I'm not a coward," 625 told him. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Clyde ordered pounding on the tree. "GET DOWN! GET DOWN! GET DOWN!"

625 jumped down from the tree and started to run away. "GET BACK HERE!" Clyde shouted, chasing after the smaller experment.

"No way! I'm not stupid!"

By then Bonnie had had enough. "Stop it!" she shouted running toward them.

Clyde and 625 stoped in their tracks as Bonnie stalked toward them. "Clyde what is the meaning of this?" she demanded, standing between the two. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her partner. "Why are you chasing our cousin around?"

"Because he's making a move on you!" he told her.

"So?" she demanded. "He can make a move on me if he wants. We're dating."

"WHAT?" Clyde demanded, surprised at this. "But I thought..."

"You thought wrong," she informed him. "We're just friends."

"But... but... but..."

"No buts, Clyde," she cut him off. "I don't feel for you that way. I'm sorry."

Well Clyde took the news as best he could. "Fine then," he said turning to go. "I'll see you around then." Then he disappeared into the trees.

"Clyse..." she said as she watched him go.

"Bonnie," 625 said.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"You okay?'

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know if you did like him like that it's okay."

"But I didn't," she told him. "We're just friends."

"Oh, okay," he said. "You wanna go back and finish our picnic?"

"Sure," she agreed walking up to him. "But first..." she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

When she finally moved her face away 625 was like. "Wow!"

"Now I'm ready," she said then started running back to their picnic spot.

"Hey wait for me!" he called running after her.

She laughed. "Try to catch me!"

"Okay!"

THE END

_A/N_

_I finally finished this. Sorry the ending was so short. I couldn't think of much to do besides make Clyde fight with 625 (which a lot of people requested I do) hope you liked the fic anyway. _


End file.
